My Brother’s Keeper: System Id
by Xen-Oh
Summary: The Shikon No Tama is completed and Inuyasha is betrayed by the ones he called friends. Sesshomaru watchs this and makes a chioce that will alter the way the world works. An old secret has been released and it's is neither friend nor foe * Update Ch. 5*
1. Default Chapter

My Brother's Keeper: System ID

  
A/N:  I don't know if this will be a oneshot or continuing series.

Please read and review.  Flamers welcome.  Send e-mails if your dare

I do not own Inuyasha.  

My Brother's Keeper:  Id awakens

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest, still on his quest to find and destroy Naruku.  Behind him were his retainer, Jaken and the girl named Rin.  The wind shifts and Sesshomaru stops in his tracks.  He sniffed the air and started walking in a different direction.  (I know that scent)   He said without turning   
  
"Rin,  stay here with Ah and Un"

  
The little girl riding on the two heading dragon nodded.

"Yes! Sesshomaru!"

He walked off.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"    
"Jaken stay here"  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!!"

Sesshomaru walked out of their sight calm and composed.  The minute he was sure that they could not see him; he broke out into a run.  Gliding by numerous trees he got to a clearing.   That was where he saw the scene.  On one side were Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna, all with tattered clothing, on the other was Kagome,  Kouga,  Miroku, Sango and Shippo.  They too were bloody and battered.  They were both facing and even bloodier Inuyasha, who was holding a a red bladed Tetsusaiga.  He had numerous arrows in his front and back.  His silver her covered with dirt and grime.   He has also having trouble breathing.

"How could you?"  He spat out and coughed up some blood.    

Kagome just looked away.

  
"If you die, Naraku will give us his shards and I will be able to complete the Shikon no Tama.  He will also return Kohaku to Sango, and seal Miroku's air void"  
"You know he is lying!  The minute you turn your back, he'll strike."  
"He has already given it to me."

Inuyasha almost dropped his weapon.

  
"What!"

Kagome held out the completed Shikon no Tama.

"I want this to end.  This is not my fight.  I want to go home and be with Kouga"  
"What"  Inuyasha said softly while his knees began shaking.

"Inuyasha,  I love him"

Kouga wrapped an arm around her.

  
"Yes Inu-Korro.  She chosen me for her mate."

"I thought you loved me."  He said.

Kagome didn't look at him only drew her bow.  
  
"Inuyasha die so everyone can be happy"

"Kagome…"  
"Bye Bye, Inuyasha"

  
Kagome fired her purifying arrow at Inuyasha.  He had put Tetsusaiga up to guard.  It seemed to hold off the arrow until a second one hit it.  In a matter of seconds, it shattered and both arrows penetrated Inuyasha.    They both hit him in the heart and he had fallen to one knee, holding in his blood.  His golden eyes glazed over and turned red.  Purple markings appear on the sides of his face as his fangs and claws sharpened.    He growled and through a act of will, began pulling out the holy arrows out his body,  He rose trembling to his two feet

  
"I will not die here.  I will LIVE!!!!"

Two pairs of clawed hands entering his chest, sealing wards were placed on his head and a bone boomerang shattered his ribs, is what followed his sentence.  Inuyasha still did not fall.  He coughed up even more blood and flexed his claws.

"Ha ha Ha ha"

He started laughing insanely and smiled a soft smile

"Betrayed by the same soul twice.  What a pathetic way to die"

With that his hands fell to his sides and he fell to his knees and finally his body hit the ground

"No mercy for you all"

And with that Inuyasha the Hanyou had died.  No one smiled, not even Naraku.  The bushes parted and Sesshomaru entered the field.  Miroku turned to him

"If you wanted your chance to kill him, you're too late."

Sesshomaru looked at the corpse of his brother and was feeling empty.  He had gotten what he wanted and yet he was not happy.  He felt a new emotion that moment; depression.    The great western lord, Sesshomaru was actually sad at his brother's death

(This is wrong.  It was not to be like this.)  He thought.  

(Do you want it to end like this)  said a voice in his head

(No I do not)  
(Do you want your brother to be reborn)

(…Yes…)  
(I will warn you, your brother will be reborn unsealed)

(What do you mean unsealed?)  
(You will find out Lord Sesshomaru)

Then the Shikon No Tama in Kagome's hand cracked and shattered.  Pieces flew everywhere through the sky.  Everyone watched in horror as each piece traveled in a different direction.  Kagome collapsed to her knees.   
  
"No!  Not Again.  All that for nothing!!!"

That was when the shards of Tetsusaiga began to pulse.  Then Tenseiga began to glow.  It came out of the sheath and floated over Inuyasha's dead body.  As if a ghost was wielding it, it slashed Inuyasha.   His body glowed and pulsed like a heartbeat.  Blood entered his body and wounds closed and bruises disappeared.  Then Inuyasha inhaled and the first thing he done was break out in laughter.  Everyone watched as Tetsusaiga put it self-back together, flawlessly, as if it never broke.

  
"Time to die."

He had gotten up and the changes began.  His white hair darkened to a shiny blood red and smooth black ones replaced the purple jagged markings on his face.  His fangs grew longer as well as his claws.  The last change was his eyes.  The changed from gold, to red finally to a dark black with white pupils.  He flexed his hands and the claws got even bigger before retracting.

"Finally, after all these years I am free"

  
He turned towards the two groups of people who had just killed him.  No one had spoke.  They just stared at the changes that happened.  It was the youngest Shippo who had spoken.  He was glad that Inuyasha had come back to life.  He was the only one against the plan to kill him

  
"Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha stared at the young kitsune and his isane smile turned into a softened version of it.

  
"Shippo.  Inuyasha is dead.  I am and forever will be known as Id."

"Inu…Id.  What is going to happen?"

"Shippo run now.  You are not going to like what happens next."

Shippo nodded and ran out the clearing into the woods.  ID looked at the groups and sniffed.

"I smell power."

He turned his head until he was facing Naraku.

  
"It is coming from you"

  
Naraku laughed.

  
"Foolish Hanyou!  You were killed once.  What makes you think I can't do it again"

"Hanyou?  I'll show you were your first mistake lies.  Your blood will become my power."

Tetsusaiga floated into his hands and Inuyasha charged towards Naraku with speed unseen before.  Naraku set up a barrier but in a blink of the eye, Tetsusaiga's blade turned red and destroyed the barrier.  Naraku grew tentacles to block the blade but the blade sliced through them like butter and pierced his torso.

  
"Your blood, your power is mine."

  
Naraku pulled himself off the blade and saw that the blade was covered with his black blood.  
  
"I'll heal"  
"Yes you will but I have become stronger."  
  


Tetsusaiga pulsed and the red blade sucked in the blood on the blade.  The blade then darkened from red to black and grew longer.  

Id licked the blade of the remaining drops of blood and grinned.  A swirl of miasma and yoki surrounded the blade.   Id swing Tetsusaiga overhead and said.

  
"Wound of Soul"

It appeared like the wound of wind but it was ten times stronger then usual and everything in its path disintegrated or wilted.  It hit Naraku in the torso and everything below his neck just turned to dust.  Naraku summoned his cloud of miasma and disappeared along with Kagura and Kanna.  ID smirked as he watched the demon retreat.  He turned to his former friends.

  
"I'll will be coming for you too and I'll make your lives hell"

He held out his free hand and out the distance flew four Shikon Shards.  He threw them on the ground in front of Kagome.

"You'll need these.  After all it isn't fun if there is no challenge.  Of course I will be collecting the rest."

Kagome looked up at the shards.

  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha"  
"You killed Inuyasha.  All that is left is Id."

And Id disappeared in then air.

Sesshomaru watched the whole scene and picked up Tenseiga off the ground.  He watched the groups and could smell the fear off of them.  Then he felt another new emotion; joy.  He smirked and started back towards Rin, and Jaken.

  
Read and Review. Oh and email suggestions


	2. Ch 2: A different future, and a peek at ...

My Brother's Keeper: System ID 

A/N:  Sorry for the delay.  Had to think of what to write.  Please send your suggestions of who will end up with ID.

Read and Review.  Flamers welcome.

Oh don't own Inuyasha 

( )  Means thoughts

[ ] Means telepathic communication.

Warning.  This chapter makes this rated R for sexual refrences and angsty things.  Be aware.

Ch. 2: A different future, and a peek at the true self.

(No)

Kagome was still in shock, the completed Shikon Jewel once again shattered in front of her very eyes.  She killed Inuyahsa at a moment of desperation.  She was so tried of the search that she agreed to Naraku's terms for the jewel.  Kouga had found out about the plan and decided to go along with it just because he hated Inuyasha despite the fact that Inuyasha has saved his life many times.  He had told Kagome, that he was just a freak of nature stronger then a pure Youkai, should be killed.  Kagome betrayed him even worse then Kikyo did.  Her and Inuyasha were tricked.  This time she knew what she done and Inuyasha did not prefer to stay dead.  She had watched in horror as his wounds disappeared and she came to the sickening realization that she never wanted to betray him.  She most likely would have used the Shikon No Tama to bring him back.  That was when it had shattered. After that she was in shock.  All has turned out for nothing and without Inuyasha, fighting with them, Naraku will easily kill them all. She watched him transform into something new and even more powerful with the statement that Inuyasha is dead.  That was when Id looked at her and she heard in her head.

[You have forsaken love for freedom.  Isn't that right?]

She answered with her thoughts.

(Yes)

[Why?]

(Because I was scared)

[Of what?]

The scene changed and Kagome found herself separated from her friends face to face with the red haired Id in a dark room and the only light shone on her and a little off Id.  She was sitting in a chair staring into his black eyes.

(Where am I)  
[We are in your mind.  In a place where there can be no lies.  Only truth.  This is how souls where meant to talk.  Now I ask you again.  What scared you so much to betray Inuyasha?]

Another spotlight open up and she saw the god tree that Inuyasha was sealed to.  In a blink Id was there and the other light cut off.  Kagome said nothing while Id walked around in a circle around the tree before cutting it off by the trunk.

  
[Answer me because fate depends on it]

(Damn It!  I was scared of my feelings!  Every single day I was here, I feel more in love with this time and Inuyasha.  All I wanted was my old life back!.  Sometimes I wonder what will happen if I never fell in that damn well!)

Id sat on the newly made tree stump and tapped his knees.  Again without making a sound he spoke

[So the first chance you get you betray your love and kill him in cold blood, while he was fighting under the impression that he was suppose to protect you]  Id said calmly with hint of dark amusement in his face.  Kagome gulped and lowered her head.

(I…I…wanted my life)

Id stood up from the trunk and the scene darkened.  Kagome was sitting only surround by the dark.  Even the pale light over her blink out of existence and she felt a clawed hand cover her eyes.

[Then you shall see what your life will be like if you never fallen down the gate]

In a flash of light, Kagome found herself looking at her younger self.  Her elder body looked like a ghost.  Then she noticed the calendar.  It was the day she had first met Inuyasha.  Everything was the same; her and her little brother were standing in front of the well, only this time nothing happened.  Kagome watched her younger self go to school and accept the proposal from Hojo to become his girlfriend.  Kagome saw the scene blur and she found herself looking at herself at her current age.

  
"You bitch!"

"Hojo, please stop!"

Kagome saw Hojo pinning her alternate self to the bed, ripping off all her clothes.  What made it worse was that her mother was in the room watching and not doing a thing.  Kagome winced at the screams her alternate self made as Hojo entered her roughly and painfully.  That was when Kagome noticed that her alternate self had quite a few scars and that her black her had many gray hairs in it.  Hojo slapped her again

  
"Kagome don't fight with your fiancé!"  He yelled

"No!  I never agreed.  Mama! He…"

A fist to the mouth cut her off and Hojo finished his deed while Kagome whimpered.

  
"You little slut!  You deserve this"

Kagome cried in pain as Hojo climaxed.  She passed out and Hojo turned to Kagome's mother.

  
"Your turn"

  
Kagome's mother whimpered

The scene changed again and Kagome found her self looking into an older Kagome.  She was wearing all black and a black veil covered her face.  Most of her hair was gray.  The most noticeable thing was her little brother.  He was in a wheelchair being pushed towards a gravestone with her grandfather's name on it.  In a bitter voice Souta yelled.

"Sis!  How could you let that Yaro do this to Jiichan and me!!!  He killed grandpa because grandpa threatened to go to the police."  
  


Souta was knocked off his wheelchair by and kick.  He looked up and was spat upon by Hojo

  
"Stupid ol' man.  I bet I pissed him all real good when I showed him the tape of me crippling you boy.  He cried until I shot him in the head because he thought you had died"

Alternate Kagome looked behind Hojo and saw a drunken man looking at her lustfully.  Hojo caught her gaze and smirked.

" 'Dear' this is Mr. Tomo.  He had paid me for your and your mother's 'company' tonight.  Don't disappoint him or I will be quite 'upset' with you and I might take it out on your little brother"

The scene changed again.  Kagome with all gray hair looking fifty when she was only thirty was comforting her daughter.

"Daddy keeps on touching me in the wrong places."

  
Alternate Kagome nodded

  
"That is just daddy's way of telling you he loves you.  He does it to me all the time as well as your departed sister"  
  
Her daughter looked at her and shook in rage

  
"Jun killed herself mom!"

Her daughter ran out the house never to return.

  
The scene changes again.  Hojo and Kagome are in bed.  Hojo is sitting on her and choking her as he enters himself into her.  Kagome was moaning in pleasure and pain, but mainly in pleasure.

  
"You slut! I knew you always enjoyed this"

  
The door flew open and a man with a shot gun entered.  
  
"Hojo!  You are fucking dead!  How could you do that to your daughter?!"

Hojo shrugged will still pumping Kagome.  
  
"A cunt is a cunt"

"Die in hell"  
  
The man fired. Hojo pulled Kagome in front of him and she took the blast. Then everything went black.  Kagome found herself sitting back in the chair surrounded by darkness and that lone light shining over her.  Another light appeared and Id was there sitting in a chair similar to hers.

  
[That is your future if you never fallen into the well.  Do not think it is false because that is truth  Your life would have been like that]

(I never imagine Hojo was like that, he always seemed like a nice guy.)

[Scared of what might have been your life had you never fallen through the gate?]

  
Kagome looked at him and nodded

  
[Then prepare yourself for you are not the only one to suffer]

(What!)

{Lets take a look at the possible futures of your friends and the people you helped.]

The room disappears and Kagome found herself staring at a bloody Sango.  She watched as she got back to her villiage to see it destroyed by Youkai.  Sango runs through the forest trying to find help when…  
  
"Look what we found here boys"

  
A group of bandits had come across Sango

"Looks like we got a fuck toy, only slightly damage"  
"Yea boss let's play"

Screams echoed through the forest.  

The scene changed and she found Miroku with a knife at his cursed hand.  With a quick swipe he cuts it off and screams in pain. After sealing it and making sure he isn't bleeding anymore he sighs in relief

  
"Ha Naraku I beat your curse."

"Think again Bozu"

Miroku turned around and saw Naraku in a bamboo pelt.  Before he could act, Naraku shot his remaining hand

  
"I have cursed thee with another Kazanna.  Your future descendents will have them on both hands.  HA HA HA"

Naraku disappeared with Miroku cursing him.

The scene changed again.  Shippo was playing with his father and then the thunder brothers attacked.  First they killed Shippo's father and making Shippo watch, then they tortured the poor kid before killing him and turning the fur of him and his father into clothes.

  
The scene kept on changing as Kagome watched all the people she had help save suffer tragic endings but their was one she did not see.

(What happens to Inuyasha?)

[Do you really want to know]

(Yes)

  
The scene changes for the last time and Kagome found herself in Inuyahsa's forest right in front of the god tree.  Still sealed to the tree was Inuyasha

[As time passes the tree grows over him, preserving him for all time while Inuaysha's mind is in nothingness.  He suffers the most]

  
Kagome found here self sitting in the chair again.

(God)

[Now you know]  Said Id's voice out of the darkness

(Who are you Id)

Another voice answered her.  It was fulled of hate and scorn 

{You have learned too much}

(What!  What are you?)

  
And yet another voice answered her.  It was filled with warmth 

* Bye-Bye *

And Kagome woke up.  She was in  Kaede's hut and in Kouga's arms.  She quickly jumped out

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Before any of her friends could question her, she ran out of Kaede's hut and ran towards the well.  She did not stop until she was back in her own time.  She saw her mother and hugged her.  Her mother held her as she cried.

Read and Review


	3. Ch 3: Hidden Powers

My Brother's Keeper: System ID 

A/N:  Sorry for the delay.  Distracted.  Please send your suggestions of who will end up with ID.

Read and Review.  Flamers welcome.

Oh don't own Inuyasha 

( )  Means thoughts

[ ] Means telepathic communication.

Ch. 3: Hidden Powers

Kagome cried long and hard, She stayed in here mother's arms for hours. Every time Kagome's mother would ask what was wrong, she would just cry harder.  Soon her mother gave up and sent her to bed.  The night past, full of nightmares of things that could have happened. Kagome woke in the morning, with puffy bloodshot eyes. She looked around and saw her mother. 

"Morning Mom"

Her Mother turned towards her and smiled sympathetically

"You okay hon? Why don't you just stay home instead of going to school"

Kagome shook her head.

"No mom, I'm…fine.  I'll go to school"

Her little brother ran in the room

"Kagome is back!  Did Inuyasha come with you?"

Kagome winced and felt a sharp pain in her hurt, but quickly hid it.  None noticed, but one.  Her mother narrowed her eyes, but she did not say a word.  Kagome smiled and shook her head

  
"Inuyasha did not come back with me this time, in fact it may be a long time before he can visit"

"Okay, tell him hi for me"

Kagome forced another smile

"Got to go, bye-bye"

School was different for Kagome, everything seemed duller, and unimportant to her. She tried to be cheerful, but could not find the will to do so. The only thing on her mind was the one person she betrayed most.  After all the things she had done, this was by far the worst.  Her friends noticed her unhappiness but every attemp by them, Kagome would just ignore. Until one attempt.

"Kagome!  Look who we brought to cheer you up!"  
  


Kagome looked up and saw Hojo smiling at her, her reaction was instanious

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

She got up and slugged him in the face, much to Hojo's surprise, and her friends shock.  Hojo stumbled backwards holding his bloody nose.

"FINE YOU STANK WHORE!  SEE IF I'LL GAVE A DAMN ANYMORE"

Her friend's jaw dropped at Hojo's words.  His face no longer had that innocent smile but rather a cruel expression that drove shivers up everyone's spine.  Kagome kept her fist raised at him when something happened to her vision, on one side she could see normally, butr next to it was like a movie.

Flash

Hojo smirking, was talking to an unknown female, who was face was a combination of fear and disgust, the female slapped him and ran away

Flash

A group of guys knocked down the door to a hotel room. Seconds later the dragged out Hojo, who had his pants around his ankle and covered in bruises.  Seconds later the female seen before walked out, wrapped in a blanket to hide her nakedness; she was crying and one eye was swollen shut.  The head guy turned to Hojo and growled

"How dare you try to do that to my sister"

Hojo smirked and said

  
"A cunt is a cunt"

The older guys face turned red, and he pulled out a knife

  
"Wrong answer, I'm going to cut off your dick"  
  


Flash

Hojo in a prison hospital, with numerous bandages on his crotch.  The nurses looked at him in disgust.  He is quickly thrown out into the exercise field.  A big burly man put his hand on Hojo's shoulder and said in a babyish voice

"Big papa, got himself another bitch"

Hojo whimpered

Kagome's distorted vision cleared.  She could she Hojo cussing at her with both eyes.  She kneed him in the nuts and walked away.  Her friends followed her, apologizing for trying to set her up with Hojo. 

"No problem guys, just stop trying to hook me up"

"Oh because you have that Inuyasha guy?"

  
Kagome winced again

"Sorry guys got to go home, I feel sick again"

With out giving her friends time to recover, she ran all the way down the street leaving a dust cloud. 

  
"Kagome certainly acts healthy"

The others nodded in agreement

Kagome walked into her house wondering where the vision came from.  The house sounded silent until she walked into the living room. There she saw her mother and grandfather and gasped for the visions has started again

  
Flash

Kagome's mother, with one streak of hair, was playing with her many grandchildren

  
Flash 

Kagome's mother, talking to Kagome's father, both with gray hair, but look younger then ever.

  
Flash

Kagome's mother laughing with Id. Both cracking jokes, which resulted in Id getting his blood red hair pulled

Flash

Kagome's mother sitting in the lotus, position, glowing with a white aura.  Where ground was once barren, now tall red wood trees grew

Kagome could not believe her visions. She did not know what they were.  She turned to her grandfather and the same thing happened

Flash

Her Grandfather, talking to a young red head girl, looking twenty-five.  He groped her and she giggled

Flash.

Her Grandfather, with the same girl.  His face is serious and he glows a bright white, when it fades, he looks twenty-five.  The red-head grins and kisses him

Flash.

Her grandfather, bruised and bleeding pulls out a blue bladed Tetsusaiga,  "Kaze no Kazu!"

Flash

Her grandfather sparring with ID.  Loses.  Both men get up and laugh

Flash

Her grandfather, still looking young is playing with several spiky red-haired children with dog-ears, they dog pile him

Kagome clutched her head in pain as she began to fall to the ground, but someone caught her.  She looks up and gasp

"DADDY!"

Back in the feudal age, the Shikon Hunters were in a panic. Kagome had left for home the previous day screaming her lungs out and none could figure out why.  To make it worse They have been hearing rumors of numerous villages being destroyed for the newly released Shikon shards, but every time they get there, the village is perfectly fine, only that some red haired man saved them and took the shards as reward.  None took a second guess as to who the man is.  Days past and each and everyone was getting frustrated, they haven't managed to get one shard yet.    It has been a week since Kagome had gone home, with no word, of her whereabouts.  Kouga was sitting outside Kaede's hut grumbling about everything and nothing.  

"Excuse me, do you know where Inuyasha is"

  
Kouga was about to tell the person off, when he looked up and saw…

"Kagome!!"

In a blur of speed, he had her in a deep hug.  'Kagome' said nothing, but her aura appeared

"I am not Kagome, put me down, you damn wolf, before I hurt you"

Kouga's skin started to burn and he was forced to put 'Kagome' down. Seconds later, he had an arrow pointed at his throat, the energy that came off it, burned his throat. The others came out and gasped at the scene before them. Miroku pointed his staff at 'Kagome'

"Kikyo"

He said with utter hatred

"Monk, Tell me where Inuyasha is or else"

"We will not tell you a thing"

"So be it"

One of her soul stealers appeared in the air, except it was different, instead of it's light blue color, it was black.  It contorted in the air several times before plunging into Kouga's chest, making the wolf youkai scream in pain.  What seem like a eternity of torture was only seconds after the soul stealer pulled itself out of Kouga.  He slumped down to the ground unconscious, pale and was twitching.  The others glared at Kikyo

"He is unharmed, body wise.  All I did was take the knowledge of the past two weeks out his head"

  
The others gulped as the saw the black soul stealer wrap itself around her arm and sunk into her skin.  She stumbled back several steps, her natural expression; full of emotions, anger, hate, depression and disgust.  She raised her bow

"You bastards!!!  How dare you sell his life to Naraku!!"

  
She began to glow a bright white color, as did her bow.

"WHERE IS INUYASHA???  TELL ME OR YOU DIE PAINFULLY!!"

"He is forever dead"

  
Kikyo and the others turned to see the red-haired Id

"Inuyasha"  

Kikyo said in a warm tone never heard by the others.  Id sadly shook his head

  
"Inuyasha is gone, he is part of me now.  They..." He said pointing at the others "And Kagome, killed him. Thanks to Tenseiga, I was born.  I am now and forever will be Id.  I have come because I have a question to ask you"

Kikyo stared at him, face full of unshed tears.  

"What is it?"

"Will you join me?"

"What?"  

"I offer you the power to revolutionize the world, the power to defy Life and Death.  I offer you power to kill the very Gods and Demons that rule above and below.  I offer you the power to live"

Kikyo was silence, the air crackle with energy and tension, she broke the silence

  
"I can be alive again"

"Better then when you first died, but that is not the question you want to ask me, isn't it?"

She shook her head and approached him

"You are right Id, I want to know if I can be with you.  I'm tired of being like I am, a mere shade.  I want to be a woman not an undead creature, set on vengeance and sorrow.  I accept"

She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his.  She tipped up and gave him a light kiss on the lips, full of love, and asking for forgiveness.  For a second Id's eyes shifted back to how they were before his change, but only Kikyo noticed and they went back to their new colors again.  He kissed her forehead and gently forced her to let him go, She nodded and stepped back.  Id took out Tetsusaiga, it's blade back to it's original ivory color.  It sudden changed shape until it resembled it's sister sword, Tenseiga, only it's blade was a rainbow of colors, Some that couldn't be described.  The area around Kikyo glowed all said colors on Tenseiga and a seal appeared under Kikyo's feet.  With a slash Id murmured,

"Atonement"

A wave of white light exploded from the sword and engulfed Kikyo, it also blinded all watching, it was visible even to closed eyes.  The light dissipated and in it's wake was

Read and Review

I am thinking of making this a cross-over

Please email suggestions about possibilities and also

Who should Id end up with.


	4. Ch4 Choices and Consequences

My Brother's Keeper: System ID

Read and Review.  Flamers welcome.

Oh don't own Inuyasha 

( )  Means thoughts

[ ] Means telepathic communication.

Ch.4 Choices and Consequences

"Daddy!"

Kagome could only stare at the man holding her.  He had gray hair and a scar over one of his blue eyes but Kagome remembered what her father looked like, she also remembered that he was supposed to be dead.   Her father set her straight and sat in the seat next to her mother.

"Daughter it is good to see you again"

He said in a calm voice that gave off feelings of authority.  Kagome could feel the tears come to her eyes and let them fall.

"How? You are suppose to be dead, I saw the semi hit you"

"It did but, lets just say that I am stronger then that"

"Why didn't you tell us you were still alive?  You abandoned us!"

"I did tell your mother the day after the incident, I had important things to do"

  
Kagome turned to her mother, shock clearly on her face

  
"You knew?"

Her mother nodded

"What give you the idea that your father was dead?"

"But he was gone! Why didn't you tell me??"

"You never asked, I thought you knew.  In fact your father visits every month.  Even Souta knows"

Kagome felt like screaming, bashing her mother's head in and slapping herself at the same time

"How many people knew Daddy was still alive"

"Everyone"

Kagome laughed and then fainted.

Kagome woke up looking into the face of her mother

"Hi momma, I just had the weirdest dream.  Daddy was still alive and everyone else knew"

Her mother shook her head

  
"Dear, that wasn't a dream"

That woke Kagome up.  She spring to her feet and saw her father drinking tea with her Grandfather.  She walked to the table, and stared at her father, who had a mischievous expression on his face.

"Boo" 

  
Kagome jumped back and the three adults began laughing

  
"That is not funny, now someone please tell me what is going on"

  
The funny mood died as her father was calm again.

  
"Daughter a couple days ago, you made a big mistake"

Kagome gulped

"What do you mean mistake?"

Her mother sighed

"Dear, Your father is talking about the method you chose to unseal Id"

Kagome's jaw dropped

"What??"

"We are so disappointed that you killed Inuyasha, especially for that weakling Naraku"

"How do you know all this?"

Her mother sighed

  
"Kagome think, Only Miko's can come from Miko's. If you are one then…"

"So are you,"

  
She said meekly

  
"Haven't you been taking glances at the future?"

"You mean"

"Yes to see the future is a specialty of our family line, but Kagome there is one thing you need to know"

"What?"

"You aren't human,"

Said the new voice.  Kagome turned around, screamed and fainted.  Another person walked into the room and bopped the newcomer in the head

  
"Dumbass!! You could have broke it gently to her, Id!!"

The light faded and Miroku gasped, Kouga drooled and Sango fainted.  Kikyo looked so much different.  Her eyes where like Id's, Black with white pupils, her skin a dark brown, and her hair was gray.  Her face had elfin features, such as elongated ears and smooth perfect skin She was dressed in silver robes that flowed around her body and showed her figure.  One her forehead was the Kanji for Justice.  Kikyo spoke, in a voice that flowed like water,

  
"I remember"

Id grinned, for once it wasn't insane, but it was full of passion

"That is good, nothing gone wrong"

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow

"Wait, are you tell me that you weren't sure that wasn't going to work"

Id shrugged  
  


"It was that or blow you into tiny little pieces if it wasn't really you"

Kikyo growled and bopped him on the head

"Idiot"

Id grinned and kissed her on the nose, making her blush even through her dark skin

  
"Go meet me at the usual spot, we still need to unseal the others, especially the fox"

Kikyo nodded she turned towards Miroku

"Bye-bye"

  
A bolt of lightning hit the area where she was on all but Id was blinded, when it cleared, she was gone and Id had an insane smile on his face again

  
"I must thank you, it would have taken longer for her to be unsealed without the stupid wolf groping her"

Kouga glared at him

"Shut up dog turd!  I thought she was Kagome!"  
"So you grope Kagome"

"NO!!!  You stupid piece of Shit!"

Id wagged a finger in front of Kouga

"Tut! Tut!  Such language from one so young."

Id shook his head disappointed

  
"And I was about to help you with your Shikon Shard search too"

That got everyone's attention in a blur Kouga was bowing on the ground trying to get up as Miroku and Sango stepped on his head

  
"He is so sorry, Lord Id.  He didn't mean it"

"Yes can you help us?"  
  


Id smiled which drove shivers up their backs

"Sure"

He reached into his shirt and came out with an object.  Sango gasped when she saw what is was

"You already have half of  the Shikon no Tama!"

"Yep and it is all yours if you do one thing"

"What"

Id stepped back

  
"Just wait.  5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0"

At zero the trees next to them exploded as a giant pissed off dragon about fifty feet long charged through the area, not to mention it was a bright shade of pink. It turned to Id

"I SAW YOU NEAR MY HOME!!!  WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR TURNING MY LOVELY SCALES PINK!!!!!!"  
  
Id pointed to the scared people

"They are"

He said seriously, he turned towards them and grinned

  
"All you have to do is survive"

He tossed the shard chunk to them

"Bye-bye"

A was gone in the blink of an eye.  Sango gulped and turned to the angry pink

"Um we didn't do it"

"LIARS, I WOULD NEVER TAKE THE WORD OF A HUMAN OVER A DEMON.  NOW PREPARE TO BECOME LUNCH!"

A giant black energy ball formed in his mouth.  Kirara quickly turned to her full size, without any word Miroku and Sango hoped on her.  Sango turned to Kouga, but found he was already in the distance

  
"RUN YOU FOOLS!!!!!"

He screamed as the dragon fired of his blast

Naraku sat in his castle recovering from Id's first attack

"That mangy hanyou managed to take my power and injure me, how"

Kanna walked through the door and Naraku grinned 

"Do you get my shards yet"

Kanna shook her head and Naraku's grin disappeared

"What!!  What happened?"

She held up her mirror and on the surface was Id. Naraku saw how Id defeated the demon that possessed the shards without spilling a drop of the sake that he had in his other hands.  Id drunkenly picked up the shards and went back to drinking. All hold on Naraku's anger quickly vanished.

"THAT STUPID HANYOU.  HOW DARE HE MOCK ME"

"Sore loser"

In a flash of movement, a red orb was clutched in Naraku's newly formed hand.  Kagura fell to the ground, hands over her chest.

"You forget who is your master"

"Sor-ry… Mas-ter"

"Geeze how lame"

  
Naraku's arm was cut off and disappeared.  None could see how it happened until they see in the entrance Id holding in one hand Naraku's arm

  
"YOU!!!"

"Yes me, who else would it be.  I wonder what is in this hand"

  
Id pried it open and found Kagura's heart, pulsing and glowing a red light

  
"Oh a gift for me"

"GIVE THAT BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU IN EVERY WAY I KNOW!"

Id ignored him, his gaze only one Kagura.  She was unsteady on her feet and her kimono was wrinkled.  Her face was pleading at him.

"Please, give me my heart"

"EWWW! This is a heart?"

"Yes it is my only way to stay alive"

Id looked at her and blinked.  He rubbed his eyes

"I remember you now.  Kagura, the wind mistress"

"Yes Naraku created me"

  
Id blinked and started laughing.  Naraku's eyes widen

  
"SHUT UP!"

  
He fired several tentacles at Id, but they all impacted against a shield unseen before.  Id got to his feet

  
"I know for a fact he didn't create you, he just stole your soul and binded it to him with a huge chunk of your true power.  Naraku is not playing the game right"

Id walked towards Kagura and started looking her up and down causing her to blush

"Hmm. It seems that the scar on your back is the real seal. Had you got your 'heart' back, it would just enslave you even more to him, such a funny twist had that happen." 

Naraku got up and charged at Id, his hand, shifted into a claw that looked like it could tear through flesh like scissors could paper.  With another invisible movement, Naraku's body was cleaved in half, and Id was holding a black bladed Tetsusaiga, covered with black blood.   The blade pulsed and the blood was sucked into the blade and white veins traveled through the blade and stayed giving it a cracked appearance.  

"Oh more power, I never thought you had anymore.  This seems to be Kanna's power of energy reflection. Oh joy!"  

Id swung his blade to block a wave of miasma and the cloud was just absorbed by the blade, the white veins pulsed and an even stronger cloud of miasma went at Naraku.  Again his body was destroyed even more

"Know this Hanyou,  I will kill-"

"-you. I know revenge, and other shit like that, might a well retreat.  You lost for today.  Tell you what.  The group you love to mess with so much just acquired half of the Shikon no Tama.  Provided that they haven't been killed, try your luck"

Naraku growled and disappeared living only Kagura behind.  She had an odd smile on her face

"I'm free"

Id frowned

  
"Not exactly.  You still need to be unsealed. Come follow me"

She nodded and got her feather out, but Id stopped her

  
"That is so lame! We need to ride in style"

He tapped the floor three times and the floor turned into a black watery substance.  Kagura began to panic when she began to be engulfed by it, but she saw that Id was calm and laughing at her calmed down. She gave the castle that was her birthplace…no prison and they both completely sank into the floor

Read and review

Oh and e-mail ideas and match-ups


	5. Ch 5: Run Run Run

My Brother's Keeper: System ID

Read and Review.  Flamers welcome.

Oh don't own Inuyasha 

( )  Means thoughts

[ ] Means telepathic communication.

Ch. 5: Run Run Run

The forest exploded in life as Youkai, Monk and Hunter fled, behind them trees, ground anything in the path was destroyed.  A roar echoed through the air as their chaser appeared.  A giant pink dragon, glowing a menacingly black color; it crashed through a boulder and turned it into fine dust particles.    It roared again, scaring many youkai out of their hiding place, only to be destroyed by a black energy blast.  Kouga looked back and unfortunately tripped.  Time moved in slow motion, the dragon's mouth opened up to shallow the wolf and charged in a burst of speed. Kouga could only stare at the end of his life, when suddenly the dragon stopped in mid-air, it's jaws snapped menacingly as it tried to move forward only to jerk back even more.   

"WHO DARES STOP ME??"

"Me"

If possible under all the pink, the dragon paled.  And it was forcibly dragged back until it was completely out of sight.  Kouga sighed in relief until who it was that saved them

"Sesshomaru!"

He walked in slowly, as numerous youkai disappeared from their vision, but they could hear the bushes shaking with activity.  

"Silence"

  
With that they whole forest was quiet.  That only made the group even more nervous.  Behind Sesshomaru Jaken and a little girl on a two-headed dragon rode past the bushes.  The little girl paled when she saw Kouga

"Sesshomaru!  He attacked Rin!  Him and his wolves hurt me in woods"

(OH SHIT!) Kouga thought.  Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Jaken spoke

"I remember saying she was eaten by wolves"

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles as his claws came out

"Give me one good reason why I should kill you"

Kouga grabbed the Shikon chunk from Sango and gave it to Sesshomaru

"You don't hurt me and I'll give you half of the Shikon no Tama"

Sesshomaru looked at it and tossed it to Rin

"Take care of this"

"Yes!!!"

Rin point the jewel in the folds of her clothes.  Sesshomaru turned  back towards Kouga and grinned.  His eyes turned blood red, seconds later they were looking at his Youkai form with only three legs  It roared and Rin squeeled

"WOW"

"It is impressive, it is such a same that it is missing a leg"

They turned to see the transformed Kikyo hovering nearby

"A gift for bringing back my beloved Id!!!"

A energy bow formed in her hand and a blue arrow appeared.  She fired it at the stump of Sesshomaru's leg and it a roar of pain came from Sesshomaru.  It dimmed as the flesh of the stump bubbled and a leg exploded from the stump.  It's fur was wet and matted to the leg, but none the less it looked good as new.  Sesshomaru blinked, the red from his eyes faded and he turned back.  He flexed his new arm several times, and didn't say a word.  He walked to a nearby tree and popped his claws. In slash, the tree was reduced to toothpicks.  He turned back to them and every so slowly, an evil grin appeared on his face, as he took out both of his swords, 

  
"With one, I can kill you and the other, bring you back.  I'm going to have some fun today"

Kikyo smirked, waved and in a bolt of lightning, was gone.  She left the group, staring at a grinning Sesshomaru and gulped.  Sango turned towards Kouga and found he has ran of again.  

************************************************************************************

Kagura vision came back and she found herself staring at Id.  His face for some reason was serious.

  
"Get up."

  
She did without question and he began to walk through woods, unknown to her.   The trees had red leaves and black bark.  The ground was blue and the sky was orange.  It was filled with noise but at the same time it was deathly silent.  It was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing she has every seen but at the same time the drove fear into her heart  
  


"Where am I?"  
  


Her voice echoed throughout the woods each one sounded different. Id stayed silent and continued walking and she followed.

  
"Where am I??"

Again the echoes came, and again they were all different, but this time Id stopped and turned around.

  
"Where are you?"

"I don't know, that is why I'm asking you"

"If you don't know, I can not tell you. That is how the place works, now where are you!"

Her head exploded in pain as she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.  The question Id asked pounded into her skull over and over again.  She knew the answer but she could not say.

"Where are you?"

"AHHH!  THE UNNAMED FOREST!!!!"

The pressure in her head disappeared, she rose back on to her feet.  Id smirked

  
"Good, now follow me and listen"

She began walking and followed him again.  A small breeze of wind blocked her view of Id.  When it cleared, Id was gone, leaving her alone.

  
"There is no good or evil"

A voice said from everywhere and no where

  
"There is only order and chaos"

Another joined it.  Kagura started walking, as if her body is on automatic

"Life and Death is a cycle, nothing more, nothing less"

"You are you and shall stay you, now wake up and remember yourself."  
"WAKE UP"  
"WAKE UP"

"REMEMBER"  
"REMEMBER"

Kagura's head exploded in pain, but she kept walking.  Flashes of people she is sure she never met and only one figure she could see clearly, Id.

"I can't! I can't remember.  Tell me who I am!!"

"You are you"

Id's voice came from behind her, she turned around, but no one was there

"Fate is not real, only free will.  Will yourself to remember.  

"Existence is not the act of know why you are here, but to understand that you are here. Understand"

The ground shifted moving, Kagura even though she was not moving.  She found herself staring at a cliff, Every so slowly she looked over it and saw the water was glowing bright blue

  
"That isn't water"

  
She turned around, and saw…herself  
  
"What!  Who are you???"  
"Surprise, I'm you"

She looked closer and found small differences.  Her hair was longer and she was taller, but she had such a cheerful face she reminded herself of…

  
"The wind right!"

  
Kagura gasped and took a step back, but was pulled back before she fell over the cliff

"I'm you, or the you that you will become.  Oh and that isn't water"

"What is it"

"It is the life stream.  The source of all life.  Everything begins and ends her in an endless cycle, but there are a few that can control where they flow in the river and willing jump into the river.  Here is potential incarnate. Look"

  
She looked to her left and saw Id grinning at them.  Without warning he did a cartwheel right over the cliff and straight down into the river.  
  
"CANNOBALL"  
  


When he hit, a giant shockwave rippled through the whole river and never resurface.  Kagura turned to herself 

"What is Id"

"Id is special, even I can not understand what he is, or what is his purpose.  All I know that Id is Id.  Oh and one more thing"

"What?"

"Have fun"

With that Kagura was pushed over the cliff she looked up to see herself grinning.  
  
"Take care of Id.  He may be an ass but he is our little brother!"

Kagura hit the river, but she couldn't help but smile

************************************************************************************

Kagome woke up to see Id smirking at her.  She looked around the room to she her family laughing at her and another new comer, someone that she felt that she should know but didn't.  She stood up and found Id still laughing at her, and she recognized that he still had rosary beads on.  
  


"Sit"  
  
She was surprised when she slammed into the ground.  Id grinned and shook his finger

"Na uh. Kagome, that hasn't work for five hundred years."

"Id why, how are you here??"

"You wait five hundred years an presto. Now that I see you again, I'm disappointed."

"Huh?"

"It has been five hundred years since I seen you and I thought you were hotter but I realize that was just Kikyo"  
"… SIT!!!"

Kagome slammed into the ground again and Id laughed again, only to be popped in the back of the head by her father.

"Id behave"

"Never.  Besides the reason I'm even here is because she made the mistake of unsealing me about ten years earlier and in such a horrible way.  Betraying the Seal like that"

"Seal?"  
"Ha Tom!  You didn't know, no of course you didn't know.  'Inuyasha' sole purpose was to be a seal when I came back through the life stream."

  
Kagome's father sat down

"What"  
"My 'father', Inutaisho saw I was so much more powerful then him and out of fear, betrayed me,  Damn it he got lucky cause next thing I knew, I was trapped as a baby with such ugly white hair and he even stole my favorite weapons, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga from me!"

  
Id ran his hand through his blood red hair and smiled

"But got that fool, the seal he made, cost him most of his power, and caused him to be killed later on"

He pointed at Kagome

  
"But thanks to your 'wittle girl' she caught the seal off guard and destroyed it through the most painful ways.  I had to die damn it!"

Kagome's father turned serious

"Is this all true? I thought Naraku killed Inuyasha, "  
"I made a deal with Naraku and betrayed Inuyasha"

"I'm so disappointed."

  
He snapped his fingers and Kagome found herself floating in the air staring at her angry father

  
"YOU WILL ATTEMPT TO FIX WHATEVER YOU CAUSED!!!!"

  
Her yellow camping bag already packed, floated next to her.  
  


"But-"

"No buts missy.  Consider yourself grounded until Id of the past forgives you!"

Kagome found herself flying through the air, out her house, into the well room and into the well itself.  She didn't stop moving until she was on her rump in the feudal age

"Ouch"

  
Before she could get up a blur she recognized as Kouga snatched her and her bag up.  She found herself over his shoulder and was thankful she wasn't wearing a skirt

  
"KOUGA!"  
"NOTIMESESSHOMARUAFTERMEFORKILLINGRIN"

"WHAT!"

  
She looked back to see a fully armed Sesshomaru chasing after Kirara, Sango and Miroku.  What scared her was that he had an evil smile on his face

  
"RUN FASTER!!"

************************************************************************************

Back in the future Id watched Tom with a whole new look.

  
"Wow"

  
The newcomer blinked

  
"Tom you're telekinetic?"

  
Tom nodded 

"Long story Shippo"  
"I told you it's Ship!"

Id laughed

Read and Review

Thanks for the e-mails please keep sending them


End file.
